Traditionally, digitally controlled printing capability is accomplished by one of two technologies. The first technology, commonly referred to as “drop-on-demand” ink jet printing, provides ink droplets for impact upon a recording surface using a pressurization actuator (thermal, piezoelectric, etc.). Selective activation of the actuator causes the formation and ejection of a flying ink droplet that crosses the space between the printhead and the print media and strikes the print media. The formation of printed images is achieved by controlling the individual formation of ink droplets, as is required to create the desired image. Typically, a slight negative pressure within each channel keeps the ink from inadvertently escaping through the nozzle, and also forms a slightly concave meniscus at the nozzle, thus helping to keep the nozzle clean.
Conventional “drop-on-demand” ink jet printers utilize a pressurization actuator to produce the inkjet droplet at orifices of a print head. Typically, one of two types of actuators are used including heat actuators and piezoelectric actuators. With heat actuators, a heater, placed at a convenient location, heats the ink causing a quantity of ink to phase change into a gaseous steam bubble that raises the internal ink pressure sufficiently for an ink droplet to be expelled. With piezoelectric actuators, an electric field is applied to a piezoelectric material possessing properties that create a mechanical stress in the material causing an ink droplet to be expelled. The most commonly produced piezoelectric materials are ceramics, such as lead zirconate titanate, barium titanate, lead titanate, and lead metaniobate.
The second technology, commonly referred to as “continuous stream” or “continuous” ink jet printing, uses a pressurized ink source which produces a continuous stream of ink droplets. Conventional continuous inkjet printers utilize electrostatic charging devices that are placed close to the point where a filament of working fluid breaks into individual ink droplets. The ink droplets are electrically charged and then directed to an appropriate location by deflection electrodes having a large potential difference. When no print is desired, the ink droplets are deflected into an ink capturing mechanism (catcher, interceptor, gutter, etc.) and either recycled or disposed of. When print is desired, the ink droplets are not deflected and allowed to strike a print media. Alternatively, deflected ink droplets may be allowed to strike the print media, while non-deflected ink droplets are collected in the ink capturing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,001, issued to Hansell, on Dec. 26, 1933, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 issued to Sweet et al., on Mar. 12, 1968, each disclose an array of continuous ink jet nozzles wherein ink droplets to be printed are selectively charged and deflected towards the recording medium. This technique is known as binary deflection continuous ink jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,519, issued to Eaton, on Apr. 15, 1975, discloses a method and apparatus for synchronizing droplet formation in a liquid stream using electrostatic deflection by a charging tunnel and deflection plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,387, issued to Hertz, on Aug. 24, 1982, discloses a method and apparatus for controlling the electric charge on droplets formed by the breaking up of a pressurized liquid stream at a droplet formation point located within the electric field having an electric potential gradient. Droplet formation is effected at a point in the field corresponding to the desired predetermined charge to be placed on the droplets at the point of their formation. In addition to charging tunnels, deflection plates are used to actually deflect droplets.
U.S. Pat No. 4,638,328, issued to Drake et al., on Jan. 20, 1987, discloses a continuous inkjet printhead that utilizes constant thermal pulses to agitate ink streams admitted through a plurality of nozzles in order to break up the ink streams into droplets at a fixed distance from the nozzles. At this point, the droplets are individually charged by a charging electrode and then deflected using deflection plates positioned the droplet path.
As conventional continuous ink jet printers utilize electrostatic charging devices and deflector plates, they require many components and large spatial volumes in which to operate. This results in continuous ink jet printheads and printers that are complicated, have high energy requirements, are difficult to manufacture, and are difficult to control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,432, issued to Robertson, on Jan. 9, 1973, discloses a method and apparatus for stimulating a filament of working fluid causing the working fluid to break up into uniformly spaced ink droplets through the use of transducers. The lengths of the filaments before they break up into ink droplets are regulated by controlling the stimulation energy supplied to the transducers, with high amplitude stimulation resulting in short filaments and low amplitudes resulting in long filaments. A flow of air is generated across the paths of the fluid at a point intermediate to the ends of the long and short filaments. The air flow affects the trajectories of the filaments before they break up into droplets more than it affects the trajectories of the ink droplets themselves. By controlling the lengths of the filaments, the trajectories of the ink droplets can be controlled, or switched from one path to another. As such, some ink droplets may be directed into a catcher while allowing other ink droplets to be applied to a receiving member.
While this method does not rely on electrostatic means to affect the trajectory of droplets it does rely on the precise control of the break off points of the filaments and the placement of the air flow intermediate to these break off points. Such a system is difficult to control and to manufacture. Furthermore, the physical separation or amount of discrimination between the two droplet paths is small further adding to the difficulty of control and manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,844, issued to Taylor, on Feb. 26, 1980, discloses a continuous ink jet printer having a first pneumatic deflector for deflecting non-printed ink droplets to a catcher and a second pneumatic deflector for oscillating printed ink droplets. A printhead supplies a filament of working fluid that breaks into individual ink droplets. The ink droplets are then selectively deflected by a first pneumatic deflector, a second pneumatic deflector, or both. The first pneumatic deflector is an “on/off” or an “open/closed” type having a diaphram that either opens or closes a nozzle depending on one of two distinct electrical signals received from a central control unit. This determines whether the ink droplet is to be printed or non-printed. The second pneumatic deflector is a continuous type having a diaphram that varies the amount a nozzle is open depending on a varying electrical signal received the central control unit. This oscillates printed ink droplets so that characters may be printed one character at a time. If only the first pneumatic deflector is used, characters are created one line at a time, being built up by repeated traverses of the printhead.
While this method does not rely on electrostatic means to affect the trajectory of droplets it does rely on the precise control and timing of the first (“open/closed”) pneumatic deflector to create printed and non-printed ink droplets. Such a system is difficult to manufacture and accurately control resulting in at least the ink droplet build up discussed above. Furthermore, the physical separation or amount of discrimination between the two droplet paths is erratic due to the precise timing requirements increasing the difficulty of controlling printed and non-printed ink droplets resulting in poor ink droplet trajectory control.
Additionally, using two pneumatic deflectors complicates construction of the printhead and requires more components. The additional components and complicated structure require large spatial volumes between the printhead and the media, increasing the ink droplet trajectory distance. Increasing the distance of the droplet trajectory decreases droplet placement accuracy and affects the print image quality. Again, there is a need to minimize the distance the droplet must travel before striking the print media in order to insure high quality images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,821, issued to Chwalek et al., on Jun. 27, 2000, discloses a continuous ink jet printer that uses actuation of asymmetric heaters to create individual ink droplets from a filament of working fluid and deflect thoses ink droplets. A printhead includes a pressurized ink source and an asymmetric heater operable to form printed ink droplets and non-printed ink droplets. Printed ink droplets flow along a printed ink droplet path ultimately striking a print media, while non-printed ink droplets flow along a non-printed ink droplet path ultimately striking a catcher surface. Non-printed ink droplets are recycled or disposed of through an ink removal channel formed in the catcher. While this device works extremely well for its intended use, the angle of ink drop deflection is relatively small.